


the eclipse

by ilovemusic78



Series: Every Witch Way seasons. [2]
Category: witches and wizards - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemusic78/pseuds/ilovemusic78
Summary: As the principal arrived at WITS Academy, Agamemnon, jesse, jake, and michel has to be ready for a showdown. Between good and evil





	1. Chapter 1

Jake's POV

I was in my room, watching YouTube while my brother was asleep on my lap. I knew that he was tired and he wasn't really feeling good. He does have a cold and i have been the one to take care of him. Which is what a sibling does. They take care of each other. I ran my fingers through his hair and i guess he slapped my hand away in his sleep because i yanked my hand away because it hurt. I looked over to find him still asleep. I tried to do it again, he went to slap my hand but didn't and putted his hand down. I was so confused. Anyway, i went back to the video i was watching which was about the fool moon, eclipse and a bunch of other stuff. As i continued, i got this message. I pulled it up and it was a video from someone. But it was pitch black in the video. I pressed play and i heard a familiar voice. "Hello chosen one. You thought that you could get rid of me, think again. I will get your powers one way or another. I don't care what it takes. The eclipse is in 2 weeks. You will be to sick to fight. You won't have that book, the Hexorin. Can't wait to see you at the transfer of powers" The video ended. It was the principal. I knew she was up to no good. I'm doomed. I made a horrible decision playing that video. Hex came and glowed. "I know hex, i won't let her get to you, or us. Make sure star knows about her plan" He glowed again. "Hex, i don't have time to play right now. Star can play with you" He nudged my arm. And glowed again. "He will get better. It will take time. He just needs to rest" Then he left and i got back to watching the video. My brother turned around, eyes open. "Morning" I said with a smile on my face. "Morning. Who were you talking to" "Hex, he's going to warn star about something" "what's this something" I can't keep anything from him. "The principal is still out there, trying to get my powers. I don't even have them but she wont stop until she get's them" "we just have to be careful" "you know what time it is" "no" "your medicine" "do i have to" "do you want to keep getting worse. And you need to get better" "you know that the medicine makes me tired" "I got something new. It should help. It's also a stronger dose" "what would i do with out you" "you wouldn't have a brother to take care of you" He got up and hugged me. "i'm so glad your my brother" "i couldn't ask for anyone better" I hugged him back when i got a phone call. It was from my job. I shouldn't be working but i have to, i need to make money for my family. "J, i have to take this. It's important" "who is it" "the nurse at WITZ Academy, you know that i have a job there" "I know" "i'll be right back" I gently pushed him off, playfully, and i got out of my bed and went into the hallway. 

START

j- hello  
M- Hey, this is nurse May, am i talking to DR. Baron  
J-yes.  
M- good, i been trying to get in touch with you but i couldn't. I need you and your brother to come to the academy  
J- What's going on.  
M-You guys are in serous danger. The principal is coming your way. Can you teleport.  
J- I don't have my powers anymore  
M-Why not  
J-long story. You have to teleport us there. We are at our house  
M- Is Michel with you guys  
J- Yes.  
M- bring him, he needs to protect you both from harm  
J-We'll be right there. See you soon  
M-bye  
j- bye

END

 

Then i went back to my room and my brother was looking on his phone, laying down. "We have to go like now" i told him when i felt this weird vibe come. My powers came back. But why. "I need to be somewhere safe, i need clothes to make it through the day" Then i cast the spell and i ended up with 3 suitcases. Mine, jesse's and michel's. "What's going on" "the principal is on her way. We need to go" "can i get michel please" "sure" Then he got up and after 3 minutes, he came with michel. "Let's go. Grab your suitcases and everyone hold hands" We got our stuff and we held hands. "Hex, Star. Come" Then they came and we grabbed them and we were teleported to the academy.


	2. Chapter 2

jake's POV

We landed in Agamemnon's office, quiet worried on what we would find. "What are you 2 doing here" He asked. "Sorry sir, but there's a situation" "what kind" "the principal is coming to our house and we need to know if it's safe here" "you know it's safe here" "but if the principal came here, we have to know. I'm sorry if i'm making you mad but you know that i need to be protected and protect my family" "i know. So where will you stay" "at one of my dad's houses. He has plenty and the principal doesn't know where they are. We'll be safe there. Can we go look around please" "sure, what ever you need to do. You go ahead and do it" "thank you so much" "your welcome" Then we all left our stuff here and we left the office and with the help of Agamemnon we were able to put locks on the door and it can only be broken by a specific spell which nobody knows. Not even the principal. You can'r teleport there without the risk of you getting hurt. "Let's go guys, We don't have all day to stand around and do nothing" "you need to calm down j. We are going to do this" "what if she is here and tries to take your powers" "she won't be able to. See the eclipse is more complicated then you think. Which i will tell you later though. We have bigger problems" We went around the dorms and we came across Ruby and her WITS's dorm room. I knocked on the door. "What do you want" "Ruby, i need you to open up, i need to talk to you" "if it's about the dyad tree, i don't want to hear it" "it is a little bit. Can you please open the door" "not until you tell me your name" "jake, i'm the chosen one. I have Agamemnon and my little brother jesse with me. I need to talk to your WITS and you" "fine, come on in" I opened the door and her room looks so much different then the last time i saw her. Which was when i was 5 i came to the academy. "Your room changed the last time i saw you" I said, out of the blue. "what do you mean sense the last time you saw me" "meaning we were young when we saw each other. I was the shy new kid" "i don't remember. Now tell me what you need to tell me and leave" "you guys need to stay in your dorm until we say it's safe to come out. We have a whole situation with the principal that jesse and michel goes to" "who's the tall guy" "that's michel" "do you have other places to be instead of bringing two humans to the realm" "Ms. Webber, there is no need for that. They are wizards. We need to leave. No listen to me and no one gets hurt" "yes sir" Then we left and closed the door. We went on and when we reached Krista's room. Very shy but we became close friends over the years. I knocked and the door opened to find her in her pajamas. "Hey Krista, sorry if we woke you up" "no need to be sorry, i'm sick. My WITS are still practicing. The magic malay is so soon. We have to beat Ruby's team and Andi's" "who's Andi" "i'll tell you later. But what i need to tell you is that you need to stay in your dorm no matter what. Do you have like snacks and water" "we can just poof some up. They know how" "perfect" "why what's wrong" "the principal is trying to hunt me, jesse and michel down. She wont stop until she has my powers which is bad if she does" "of course, we'll stay here and you have my number right" "sure do. I have everyone's and they have mine. But if anyone get's hurt or their spent. let me know. I have a tool to help with that" "i will. Thank you so much" "no problem" Then we left and continued or route. We got to Nick's room and he knew we were coming so we just went in. "Guys, what ever you do, don't come out of your room" Michel said. "Nice way to break the news" "jesse, are you ok" "the principal is trying to get us. We're doomed. So is my brother. We are in trouble and we need help" "of course i'll help you but i need to know what's going" "the principal is out to get us. She's at our house and we don't know if it's going to be safe here. We need to check out the rest of the school to make sure that everything's ok" "do you want me to come with you guys" "that's why we have Agamemnon. He's going to help us. I just got my powers back and i'm still trying to strengthen them. So he's going to help us" "We have 2 weeks before the eclipse ends. On the last day, you need to stay away from the principal for she doesn't take your powers" "i understand that Agamemnon. Can we talk later though. Like after the whole situation" "of course. But nick, if you want to, you can come help" "but you already said not to leave the dorm" "i'm allowing you to. I know you have been close friends for a while. So i'll make sure everyone stays safe through out the investigation" Then he let his girlfriend and WITS know that he will be gone for a while and he then left and closed the door. "So let me get this straight. The principal is trying to get your powers, but your powers know needs to get strengthen more because you just got them back and jesse doesn't have his yet" "he got them taken away by the console because he wasn't ready. He wanted to be normal, without powers" "you know that even though you are powerless, you still are a wizard" "i know. I have heard it millions of times" then we continued walking and we checked the whole school out and nothing. It was clear. We went back to his office and we sat down. "Can we go over the eclipse and about Andi" "yeah, we might as well. He needs to know" "do you want me to tell him" I asked. I wan't the best for my brother and i will do anything for him. He know's that. "I'll tell him about the eclipse and you talk about Andi" He told me. I nodded and turned toward my brother. "So Andi is a friend of the ex-chosen one. Her name was Emma. Very nice girl but she was very smart when it came down to the console. Emma sent her to the academy for she can become a guardian. She had to train this younger girl. Her name was Jessie and then this boy names Ben. Both amazing kids. She also has her first actual boyfriend. His name is Luke. You will meet them later. But Andi is the first human guardian" "but humans can't be in the realm though" "i know. But the chosen one has all the power and can do what ever she wants" Then we heard a loud bang come from downstairs. We went to go see who it is. I got mad and i knew it was time for a showdown.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the principal arrived at WITS Academy, Agamemnon, jesse, jake, and michel has to be ready for a showdown. Between good and evil

Michel's POV

We looked at the principal, ready to fight. It's a bad idea but we have to fight her and defeat her if we can. I have hopes that we can beat her. "Jesse, get behind us" "why" "you don't have your powers anymore, you need to be behind me while we fight" "i want to help" "enough already, are we going to fight or are you just going to stand there" "we are going to fight. Of course, i'm not trying to let you get my powers" "i will get them when it's the last day of the eclipse and we do the transfer of powers" I looked at her and got in front of everyone and Agamemnon looked at me. "What are you doing" "i'm trying to get her out of here" "bring it on" Then we did our spells but she aimed one that i didn't know but jesse took the hit and the principal left like nothing happened. His brother came running to him and i stayed back watching. Agamemnon stepped forward and bent down. "How do you feel" "my stomach hurts" "can i look" His brother asked him. jesse lifted his shirt off to find a huge cut on his stomach but his stomach was very pale. "oh my goodness" "what" "we need to get you to the nurse. Fast" "why, what happened" "it's hard to explain. Michel, help him up, Agamemnon you get star and hex, they are in our suitcases, Nick you go let the rest of the students what just happened and we will be going onto full lock down" "you know that will just alarm the WITS" "i know but this is very important. This situation is very dangerous" "fine. I'll be back" "but what are you going to do" "taking my brother to the nurse. He's in serious danger" I helped my boyfriend up and i picked him up. Now was this my job, no, but i want to be helpful. Even though he has a cold, i want to help. "Is this ok" I asked him. "Yeah. That's fine" "you don't sound like you want me to help" "i do. Your trying to help me. i get it" "you know that i always want to help you. You'll eventually get sick and i'll have to take care of you both" We walked to the nurses office while the others did their job. We went in and people just stared at us. "How can i help you" "i'm Dr. Baron, i work with Nurse May. My brother was just shot by a spell. His stomach has a huge cut and pale. I need to get him some help before it's to late" "of course. You can go in" "thank you so much" Then i followed jake to the room and I looked down and he's on the verge of passing out. "Nurse May" "come in" Then we went in and i placed him on the bed. "What happened" "the principal was trying to attack me with a spell that i don't ever remember learning but he took the hit for me" "do you think that he was trying to help you and protect you from getting your powers taken" "no, i never thought of that" "well you have a lot of stuff going on in your mind right now. Dealing with the principal and with all that stuff happening to you. You just need to know what your brother is doing and trust him. Understand" "yes" Then she took a look at his stomach and i leaned against the wall, praying that it's nothing to serious. "So" "there's nothing wrong. he will be a tad bit sick but that is completely normal. All he really needs is stitches and then some pain medication like ibuprofen, and that should help with the pain" "thanks" She put the stitches in and i was quit worried. "Alright, all set. So how are you doing with the eclipse and stuff" "i'm felling kind of weak in the legs, but i think we can pull it off until we get back to the dorm" "i can teleport you there. I know that the principal was just here and you guys need to be safe" "thank you" "no problem" Then i went over, picked up my boyfriend and placed a hand on the chosen one's shoulder. "these guys need to be safe, so send them to their place" Then we were teleported to our dorm and our luggage was there and so was Nick. "Hey, nick" "hey guys. I just brought your luggage up because of what happened to jesse. Is he ok" "he's ok. He needs time to recover" "and how are you pulling up with the eclipse" "I've been doing good. Nothing yet" "let's keep it that way for a while" I placed him on the bed and i sat down at the desk. "What are you doing" "homework. For chorus" "i didn't know you take chorus" "i do. Have been for the past 5 years" Then he did his work and when they looked over, jesse was asleep but his brother was very pale. "Are you ok" "i feel sick" "thanks for jinxing it Nick" "i didn't mean in like 3 minutes" "just leave please. I can take care of him. Did you do your job" "everyone knows" Then Nick left and i helped his brother onto the bed and covered him up with the blankets. "Thanks" "anything that you need, let me know. Your going to be sick for a while and won't be able to cast spells" "i know" "get some rest, i'll check up on you and your brother every 30 minutes" "thank you again Michel. I know you have family in the human world" "that doesn't mean anything. I can go visit them when i want to. Now again, get some sleep. You need it" Then i went back to the desk and i continued to do my homework and after 10 minutes i looked and both brothers are asleep. I got up and looked at jesse's stomach to see if anything else is coming up. Nothing thank goodness. I waited for another 20 minutes and i went to each bed, i shook my boyfriend up and when he looked at me, his hand went up to my arm. "How are you feeling" "my stomach feels weird" "it's the stitches, they are healing your stomach. Your just lucky to be alive" "where's my brother" "he is laying down. He's not feeling well" "is he ok" "he's ok. Just felling sick. I was working and i wanted to check up on you guys every 30 minutes to be safe. Do you need any medication" "i should be good. Thank you" I kissed his forehead and sat on the trunk that was at the foot of his bed. "Only a week left" I said to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake's POV

I was woken up by someone shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes and michel was standing in front of me. "What the heck michel. I actually want to get some sleep" "sorry, i wanted to check up on you. It's been 2 hours. I wanted to check up on you every 30 minutes but i know that your not felling the greatest right now and i want to give you some time to rest" "well now that i'm up. I might as well stay up" I'm very tired and i can hardly keep my eyes open. "You are going to go to sleep. Look at you, your a mess" "that's kind of mean" I said, jokingly. "i know. But you know that you will have to get some sleep at sometime" "i know" I looked toward my brothers bed then looking back at michel, i asked. "How is he doing' "he's hanging in there. He said that his stomach wasn't that sore and he's doing fine" "are you sure" "i wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't true" "true" I said. I just wish i wasn't sick and my brother. I felt bad for him. I care for him more then myself. "so what are we going to do now that the eclipse is rising and i'm sick" "you are going to rest as much as you can for you can hopefully get better. I'll take care you and your brother for you don't stress out to much" "when do i ever stress out about taking care of my brother" "when your parents were on vacation for a few days, you had to take care of him" "i don't remember that" "you had to call me to come help you" "when was that" "a few months ago. Before the fool moon, jesse was sick with the flu, you were still in school so you had to have me come and help him out while you went to school, when you come home i left and you took care of him while you did your school work" "i remember some of that" I don't understand why i cant remember stuff. I can't even remember yesterday. "it's like i'm loosing my memory. I can't remember yesterday. And i have really good memory but it's fading" "that has to be from the eclipse. Nothing can explain this" "i probably hit my head that i don't remember ever doing" "do you realize that this is bad. If it get's worse, we have to see if it's because of the eclipse or your losing the magic that you got" "what if i start losing memory of the people i met, my own girlfriend, my brothers and sisters. I can't have that happen. Sence i'm older, they look up to me and if i can't remember who they are" "you can't help them" I got up and sat against the wall. "I don't know what to do, i'm freaking out" "don't. You need to relax and chill" "i can't do that. I'm freaking out and i'm worried about my family. If i don't remember them, i could hurt them and i don't want that. I need to remember" "your working to hard. You are going to be just fine as long as you chill out" "ok, ok. I just don't know what to do" "your freaking out about nothing" "about nothing. I'm losing my memory" "one thing, breath. I know that you are freaking out right now, but breath. You need to relax yourself" "i can't michel. I need time to think about this" "there is no time to think about this jake. You are in danger if you keep losing your memory. Do you realize if you can't remember me or your own brother, our lives are going to be in danger and we will have to leave you" "jesse wouldn't do that" "he can't reverse it. He doesn't have his powers back" "unless he get's them back before all my memory is gone. He can try and help me out" "but i wouldn't count on that" "why" "when he got his powers and then went here to have his powers taken because he wanted to be a normal. He hasn't done any spells in so long. He might mess it up and you won't remember" "you don't know that for sure" "we have been wizards ever sense we were born. He got his powers late" "even if it came later on in his life, he would still want them to be gone. He's just very happy that he doesn't have his powers. I don't want to take that away" Michel say down next to me and placed a hand on top of mine. It was weird but i knew it was for comfort. "Look, what ever your brother thinks, just know that he is doing something to protect you. He might be a powerless wizard, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't know what he's doing" "he's trying to look out for me and i get that" "but i know that you seem a little confused" "no i'm not" I was. Very confused and i didn't know what to do to help my brother. I'm talking about my little brother, trying to help me when he's sick with a cold. Sometimes i don't know what i'm doing. "I don't know that to do anymore" "look, i know you have a lot on your plate but you need to try and help him, as well as yourself. Your his guardian. You are suppose to help get him through this" "i don't feel like one" Tears were forming. I just want to best for my little brother, that's all i'm looking for. "Come on, We're going to go and train" "why. I'm sick" "doesn't matter. You need to get your mind off of things" "who's going to watch jesse" "Nick will" "are you sure, he looked kind of mad when he left" "i'm just going to go and get him and we will be on our way. Ok" "ok" He took his hand off and got up. "Remember, anything that you get hit with, it's only going to make you stronger" "thank" He left and i got up, holding onto the desk, trying to make my way to my brothers bed. When i heard Agamemnon's voice, i sat on the trunk at the foot of my brothers bed. I looked at the TV and his face appeared on it. "Hello, headmaster" "hi. I just wanted to check up on somethings, see how you guys are doing" "i'm starting to feel the effect of the eclipse, my brother is still sick with a cold" "what kind of symptoms are you having" "i'm loosing my memory, already feeling very sick" "keep the memory thing up to date, you have to keep me updated" "i will" Then he hung up, Michel and Nick came in and we left. 

 

Nick's POV

I said goodbye to my friends and i sat down at the desk, being quiet, trying not to disturb jesse. I went on my phone and was texting Liz for she knew where i was and how long i will be gone for. Which will be a while. I heard him move and a voice said my name. I got up, and sat on the trunk. "Hey Nick" "hey. How are you feeling" "my stomach hurts and i feel super tired" "do you need any medicine" "yeah" I got the bottle of ibuprofen that was sitting on the dresser and the cup of water, gave him one pill and the water. He took it bit i saw a little bit of glow. I don't know what that means. "How's your stomach" "it feels weird" "weird like how" "like it's healing. I don't understand. Do you know what's going on" "no. We never discussed this when i was going through training. We heard that some medicine can help with healing the spot where it has went through damage. So i think that's happening to you. You had a cut on your stomach from when the principal tried to aim a spell at your brother, you took the hit and it makes sense" "what does" "when you took the medicine, it should've healed your cut and make it into a scar" "we can look" "only if you want to." He nodded, i helped him sit up and took the covers off. I looked at his stomach and it was healed. I didn't know what to think of that. "it's healed. That is impossible" "how though. I don't understand" "well. We have to keep an eye out on this. Make sure that it doesn't get worse" Then michel and jake came back from where they went. "How is he" "his stomach is healed. I gave him medicine to help with the pain so i guess that it helped with the cut" "that's impossible. It was just pain medicine" "i don't believe it either" Then i got up and i made sure to stay behind. I got my bag. "Hey Nick" "yeah" "thank you for this. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I was just very stressed and worried" "it's ok man" Me and jake hugged and i left. I just hope that they stay ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse's POV

Once Nick left, Michel came toward us and layed down beside me. I layed my head down on his chest and stayed close to him. The sound of his heartbeat was the only thing keeping me safe and alive. "What are we going to do on Friday" "what do you mean" "i mean, the principal is going to take his powers. I can't let that happen" "we have to go there. Besides, we can't stay here all week" "why" "people will wonder where we are. Your luck that we had Friday off. We have to go back on Monday. Your brother will be here, under the protection of the console" "I can't leave him alone" My brother then put his hand on my knee. "You don't have to worry about me. The console will take really good care of me. I will be safer here then what i will be if i go to the human world. You have to go to school" "i can't leave you" "j, you have to trust me on this one ok. You are going to have to leave me here" "what if the principal comes and takes you" "you will always know where i am. You always find a way" "but if i do a spell to track you and you don't have your powers" "you can still track me. I'm still going to be me. Still going to be your older brother" jake said. I got up and hugged him, not wanting to let go. I was worried that something bad was going to happen to him if i go. I want to be there to help him through this. I, very lightly, hugged onto him tighter as the thoughts of bad things come into my head. "You will be ok" We broke the hug and then he held both of my hands and tears stained my face. I smiled, letting go of the air that i didn't know i was holding in. Then Agamemnon's face, once again appeared on the TV and i just looked at my brother like it was the last time i was going to see him. "Am i interrupting something" We let go of each other's hands and we faced the TV. "Sorry, sir" "that's quit alright. So jesse and michel, you have to leave today to go back to the human world" "we know sir" Michel said, he looked at me and smiled, looking back at Agamemnon. "we are going to go ahead and pack" "can you transport both of you to your world" "yes. I had my powers for a long time, jesse doesn't even have his" "good" Then he left and i sat back against the headboard and my brother went up to me. He's still keeping his balance, which s good. "You are going to be just fine with out me" "please be careful" "i will j, i promise. I will call you if anything happens. I'll make sure of it" We hugged once more and i started packing as well as michel. It took us about 30 minutes to pack everything and me and michel held hands. "i love you" I said and we were teleported back to our house. I cant believe that just happened. "come on. We have to go to bed. School is tomorrow" "i know" Then i went upstairs and i got ready for bed and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

jesse's POV

I woke up with the alarm going off. I tiredly shut off my alarm and i got up and showered. I go back and michel is still in bed. i got on the bed and shook him awake. "We have to go to school" "i don't want to get up" "babe, let's go" Then he got up and kissed me. I smiled and he got up and showered. I got on my phone to see if my brother texted me and what do i know, he did. i texted him back really fast and once he came back, we got our bags and a breakfast bar and we headed out. 

 

40 MINUTES LATER

 

We got to the school early. We headed in, hoping to not run into the principal. We looked everywhere to make sure she wasn't around. We stopped by my locker and i put my books there when Hex came flying out. "Hexy, get back in there. Someone can see you" "what is he even doing here" "i don't know. Did you bring him" "no, i told hex and star to stay at the academy to keep an eye out on your brother. But hex didn't listen" i waited until hex went back into my locker. "I'll deal with you at home" Then i shut my locker and locked up. Maddie and the panthers came up to us. "Hey Maddie, panthers. what are you doing here" "the principal wants to see you both. With the Hex" "we don't have it" "then can i take a look" "no. We will go the principal" "good luck" Then we held hands and GiGi came. And to be honest, i don't like her that much. She's the biggest gossip in the whole entire school. "GiGi. What are you doing here" "i was recording in studio A" "the janitors closet" "also know as studio A" "whatever. Anyway, can you please move out pf the way" "what's the rush" "we need to go to the principal's office" Then i think she noticed that my fingers were intertwined with michel's hand. "Are you guys dating" "yes we are. GiGi i'll get Diego if you don't move out of our way" "sorry guys. Good luck" Then she left and we got to the principals office and we went in. "Well, well, well. The 2 dating wizards" "what do you want from us" "your brother's powers and you are going to give them to me" "no. I'm not going to take my brothers powers" "you might want to think about that again" "why" "because, i have someone that you might want back" Then she went behind her desk and lifted my brother up. "Please, just let me go. I understand that you want my powers, but it's not going to happen" "it will. You might be the chosen one, but that doesn't mean that you are going to get your way" "you cant go attacking people, it's not right." Michel said. He went up to her desk, slamming his hands on the top. "Let him go or else" "or else what" "i will no matter what, get you sent to the magic prison" "it cant hold me there. I got out many times" "do you want to test me" Then she looked toward and threw my brother toward me. I caught him and hugged him. "Untie me please" I did and he hugged me back. "Are you ok" "i'm fine. I'm just going to stay near you as much as i can" "that's a good idea" I said using exaggeration in my voice. "why do you say it like that" "because it's not a good idea" We decided to leave the office and we went to my first class. The teacher looked at him like he wasn't suppose to be here. "Hi, Mrs. Pitch" "what are you doing here" "he wasn't feeling well. No one is at home and he's also in danger" "what kind of danger" "really bad type" "have a seat" We both sat at a desk and it's science class, the class that i'm doing good in but i didn't like the class. As the teacher continued to teach, i looked at my brother who was on his phone. I nudged him a little. I started talking to him but got in trouble. "jesse. Do you want to share your conversation to the class" "no" "then stop talking" "yes Mrs. Pitch" Then we continued the class and i continuously looking at my brother. Once the bell rang, everyone started packing up and i got up from my chair, only to be stopped by the teacher. "j and j. We need to talk" I wonder why people would always call us that when they want to get both of our attentions. Some fans even do that. It gets on my nerves but i grew up listing to that. We walked to her desk and sat down on top of the table. "yes Mrs. Pitch?" "i just wanted to check up on you. You weren't here for the test on Thursday. What happened" "i wasn't really feeling good. I had a cold and a fever" "well, i'm glad your feeling better. Just remember, you have to make it up" "i know" "good. Now you have 2 minutes to get your next class" I nodded and we headed out. We got to our next class without the principal finding us. It was 6th period and i had chorus. I sat down at my chair and my brother sat down next to me. As soon as the teacher came in, she noticed us, smiled and waved. We waved back to her and the whole class stared at us. I felt uncomfortable but i smiled. When we got the motion to rise, i did but my brother stayed sitting down and we did our stretching and warmup's. We sat back down and i looked once again and he was on his phone. I wonder what he was looking at because he was always on his phone. "What are you looking at" "nothing. Just thinking" Then i faced forward for i don't get in trouble. "alright guys, take out Two Of Us. Turn to measure 15" I pulled out my music and i turned to the page. There was one solo part that i had. My brother never heard me sing my part so i was ready and i ended up off key when it came to the part. But my teacher liked it. I'm not normally off key and if i am i try to make it sound cool. "can you do that again jesse" "sure" "can we start where his solo is" Then the teacher who is playing the piano, started playing her part. I took a breath and started to hum because that is what i'm suppose to do for a measure. I took one more breath and started to sing. "So i'll keep you day and night. Here until the day i die. I'll be living one life for the 2 of us. I will be the best of me. Always keep you next to me. I'll be living one life for the 2 of us" I sang and my brother stood up and hugged me. "That's so great" I hugged him back and i smiled as we broke the hug, I'm glad that i have the solo but i don't like my voice to be heard. If that makes any sense?. We continued class and i was getting the solo parts and one of them has my brother. He's better then me so i't might be a good idea. If he doesn't get sick when it comes to the concert. "J, do you have any questions about your parts" Even the teachers are calling me by my nickname. "No. Ms. Heart" "ok. Let's get done people" We continued to practice that song and after class me and my brother went to the rest of my classes. 

 

THE END OF THE DAY

 

It's now 3:30pm. The end of the and we manged to get through the day without the principal coming at us. I was ready to leave. We walked hand in hand and went to go meet up with my fiance and we went on the bus and got home. I sat on the couch and sighed in relief. "You know, you did great on the solo. I'm proud of it. You know dad will be so proud of you" "i know" Then we did our homework and i'm singing my solo parts. Michel looks at me. "You have your own parts in the songs" "yeah. I'm going to be doing a song that i have a lot of solo parts" "i mean, you have a great voice. You'll do fine" Then a girl came from upstairs and looked us. "Your home" "who are you?" "I'm Alissa. Your dad needed someone to look out after the house when you guys are gone, your father is at work, and your mom is working" "ok" "so what are you guys up to" "homework" "what kind of homework" "I have science, math and chorus" I said. "I have nothing. I'm just going to his school. I haven't been there in a while so i wanted to see everything again" "and you are" "oh, i'm jesse's fiance. We're still in High School but that doesn't mean that i can't celebrate with the guy i have been with for a long time" I smiled. I then i realized the color of my brothers skin is starting to fade. I go over and sit down beside him. "Are you ok" "i feel weak, i don't feel all that great" Then Alissa came toward us and helped my brother up. "Come on, let's get to your room" He looks at me, confused. "You really do need to lie down. She will help" Then he looked at Alissa and they go upstairs. Michel sat next to me, helping me with the homework and my music. This is going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and ready to update as much as i can. I have school so it's hard to update while you are in school. But i will try and update when i can. LOVE you all so much.

Jesse’s POV

I sat at the couch, looking at my music. I reviewed many times for i can know my part. I have all of the solos and this one kid, his name is Jason, convinced me to do the solos because of how well my voice is. I don't personally think that i have a good voice. But after hearing my voice on many recordings, which i don't like hearing myself on recordings but i learned to deal with it because i will be hearing my self a lot, anyway, i grew to love it. It's weird i know. Michel came over and sat down right next to me. I put my feet on his lap and continued to look at my music. "Aren't you working yourself to hard" "what do you mean" "you don't need to look over and over at your part" He said as he took my music away from my hands. "You have an amazing voice, you work hard in class and you are the most talented person i met. So take a break for a while and relax" "did you do your homework" I asked, kind of joking. "I didn't have any. Did you" "yes i did" Then i heard a loud bang come from my brothers room. I got up, rushing to the stairs and my brother. I look inside his door to find him laying on the floor, unconscious. I yelled for my boyfriend and i went into his room. "Where are you" I heard him yell. "in my brothers room. Come quick" Then i bent down and i said his name like 4 times and shook him. He finally wakes up and michel comes running in. "Is everything ok in there" "he was just passed out on the floor" "well do you remember what happened" I sat him up and leaned him against his bed. I sat beside him as michel sat in front of us. "I was laying down, drinking some water and Alissa came in and said some really messed up things, almost like it was a spell. I think it was to take my powers. But i don't know" "try out a spell, if it doesn't work, we're not even safe in our own house" "michel, you still have your powers. You can protect us" "no i can't. I can't do this alone. I need jesse's help for i can. He doesn't even have his powers" "babe, if i have to get my powers. I will to help you" "no, i don't want you to do that. We'll just stay at one of your dads houses and hopes that we can stay safe there" "j, i have to agree with michel on this fight. I don't want you to have your powers when your not ready. When your ready, i promise that you will get them back. There's no doubt about it" My brother said as he looked at me and hugged me. I always looked up to my brother and i would try and follow in his footsteps but something is don't do because i'm afraid it will get me in trouble so i don't really do much on what he does. He was my inspiration to do half the stuff i do know. I really think of my brother as a guy who is not afraid to do anything. "So what are we going to do now" "we wait. Even though we have hardly anyone to protect us right now, we have to deal with what we got" Then i got up from off the ground and i whispered something to my brother. He just nodded and i left his room and sat against the wall. Michel came out and sat down next to me. He intertwined our fingers and i smiled. "What's wrong" "i just need sometime for myself that's all" "tell me what's going on" "i'm just worried about what's going to happen to us. My brother. He's becoming sick everyday and i can't help him. I can't go on like this" I looked down at the floor and i then felt fingers go under my chin and he lifted my head up and turned it facing him. "Nothing will happen to us or your brother. We just need to take it slow and safe. The eclipse is very soon. We can make it" I smiled and he leaned in, putted his hand on my cheek, and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. We broke the kiss and i blushed. I looked down at the floor, kind of embarrassed. "Don't hide your face from me. It's cute" I heard him say. I looked at him and smiled again. "You are the best thing that happened to me" Michel said and i placed my head on his shoulder. "I love you" "i love you to" I got up and went back into my brothers room. I helped him up and onto the bed. I have school tomorrow so i went to our room and i got into the shower and layed in bed while i waited for my fiance to come. I went on my phone and i saw a message from the principal. It read

"You thought you could run and hid away from me. Your wrong and i will take your brothers powers away. You watch and see if i don't" 

That cant be good. The principal is on to us and we have no time to wast. The dance and the eclipse is Friday, which is tomorrow. I don't want nothing bad happening to me, michel or my brother. I can't deal with this anymore. "Babe" I yelled. He came running in and looked at me. "What is it" "can you take me to the academy" "jesse, if i'm thinking right. You want to go back and get your powers back" "yes" "why" "because i just got a text message from the principal and the eclipse is tomorrow following that is the dance on the same night. She want's to get my brothers powers" "wait. Tell me if i'm wrong but remember when jake said that he did't know if that Alisa girl took his powers or not" "yeah. What about it" "the principal must have been her. Because if the principal knew that he still has his powers, she must have been Alisa" My eyes widened. I was in shock. I never thought of that before now. "So if the principal can transform into different people" "she could trick us" "she's smart. that might be a bad sign" I said as i leaned back for i could be laying down. Michel came and layed down beside me. He placed an arm around my neck and pulled me closer to him. "How about we make a deal" "what kind" "we go to school. Come home and do homework, check on your brother and we will go to the academy to get your powers back" "that sounds like a good idea" "good. Now go to sleep and all 3 of us will find away to defeat the principal at the eclipse" I nodded and we both eventually went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Jesse's POV

I woke up to the sound of the alarm going off. I tiredly turned off the alarm and went to go shower. After 30 minutes, i finished and got my clothes on. Went back to the bed and saw my fiance on the phone. "Babe, go shower" I said as i did my hair. He came up to me and kissed my shoulder. It was a white tanktop with a red rose on it, but i haven't putted on my jacket yet. He left and showered. I went to the closet and got my leather jacket on. I had khaki pants on. So for boys it's a white tanktop with a red rose on it, khaki pants and black shoes. It either has to be black dress shoes or boots. Very strict dress code. After michel came back into the room, he did his hair and got dressed. "I'm going downstairs to eat breakfast" I told him. "Are you fixing something" "waffles. If that's fine with you" "of course that's fine with me" I smiled and went downstairs. I saw my brother already cooking. "What are you doing" I asked. "You should be in bed resting" "well i have to come with you so i might as well get ready" "but how did you get out of bed" "i have crutches to help me walk, and your alarm woke me up" "well it has to be loud to get michel out of bed. He's a heavy sleeper" Then i got some milk and decided to make the batter for the waffles. "What are you making" "waffles. I want to make sure we have breakfast so we can get ready for the day. Are you ready for tonight" "yeah why wouldn't i. Your going to your first dance" "the theme of the dance is anime. And the eclipse is tonight and you know the principal needs a Kanay to transport the chosen ones powers" My voice trailed off. "What" My brother asked me. "Mike, Nick's little brother is a Kanay. And the principal may be after him" "we need to let Mike know. Like now" "but he can turn into a pile of dust during the transfer" "call mike when we get to school, let him know that he's in danger. He might be our only hope for you not getting your powers stolen" "your right" Then michel came down and we ate. I got a text from mike and perfect timing to. "Guys, Mike just texted" "what does it say" "that he's coming into our world" "no, that can't happen" Michel looked so confused. "Why can't he come over. He's our friend" "babe, he's a Kanay" "the principal will use him to take my powers" jake said. Michel shook his head and told me to text him saying he cant and why. So i did and this is what i put. 

'hey Mike. This is going to sound super weird but this is for your own good. You can't come to out world. The principal will use you to take my brothers powers. Tonight is the night of the eclipse. I'm sorry mike but you can't. Hope you understand'

It took a while for him to answer but what he responded was kind of what i expected. 

'well, i know it's for my protection but i haven't seen you guys in what 5 years. I want to see you guys and catch up on somethings. But i understand and i will let Nick know'

'thanks for being understanding' 

'no problem'

 

Then i put my phone in my bag and we all headed out. After about a 15 minute drive, we got out of michel's car and we headed in. I saw this one girl, i have never met before, come toward us. We were all scared. But she came closer but we stood still. "Hey guys" "hi. What's your name" "Emma Alonso. I'm here because i need to let you know about that principal and my story" "were you the ex chosen one" "i was. And i don't have my best friend Andi here because she's in training at the academy. It's finally nice to meet you jake. I've heard lots about you" "good kind or bad" "good kind. Your mom told me a lot about you guys" "you know our mom" I asked completely in shock. I had a lot of questions going through my mind. "What is she like" I blurted out of nowhere. "She's kind, you both have her eyes. Your just both handsome" "thank you" We both said" "can i see you together please" My brother got behind me and placed his arms around my neck. I smiled and placed my hands on his arms. We looked at each other and smiled. "Just like your mom described" He let go and michel came up to us. He placed a arm around my neck and i leaned into his arm. "Who's this" "my boyfriend" "and he's a wizard" "yeah he is. I'm a powerless wizard. Going to go to academy tonight and i'm going to get my powers back" "if Agamemnon took them, you can't get them back" "i asked him to. I wasn't ready" "come, we need to get into a safe place to talk" We all nodded and we followed Emma to the nurses office and we locked the door. "sorry for this but this is so important" "i already know what the eclipse is and what the principal needs to do" "but you don't know what she did when i was here" "what did she do" "she turned people into frogs, she kidnapped my boyfriend and best friend. I unfortunately lost my powers because me and Maddie had to get rid of the principal but i think she became back because she knows that there is another chosen one. Which is you" "I've been getting sick because of the eclipse. I don't know why" "you are the only person that got sick because of the eclipse" "why" "because i haven't been sick. My powers went all bonkers because of the fool moon but everything else was fine" Then i saw a shadow through the window. We heard the principal's voice and michel teleported us to the hallway away from the principal. "Nice safe" "it's michel" "that sounds like a girls name" "well that's what my mom called me" "don't worry i like it" They looked at each other. "Babe. You have a boyfriend already" i said. I pulled him away and he stood by my side. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you jealous" Emma said. I looked at her and placed a arm around my fiances waist. "i wasn't jealous" "sure you weren't babe" I stepped on his foot and i continued to look at Emma. "Continue. We don't have that much time before the bell rings and people starts going to their first class" "right. But the principal is way to dangerous to battle alone. I was able to convince Maddie to help with the spell but it took some time. We were able to do this while the Hex helped us with amplifying our powers. Making them stronger for the spell could work" "was it a difficult spell" I asked. "No. You just had to hold out your spell for a long time" "and we could possibly lose our powers" "that's a possibility" "what if jesse becomes the chosen one. What about the principal. Will she come and haunt us again" "only if she gets what she wants. She want's your powers but want's to use your brother as a set up" "that won't happen" "it will. That's what she did to my friends. I wan't you guys to remember that everything will be ok as long as you stick together. Good luck tonight" "thank you" Then she left and we went to our classes. 

 

*8 hours later*

 

We finished the day. No principal in sight. Me and my brother both went to the front of the school as we waited for Emma and Michel. Once they came we got transported to our house and we got ready for the dance and the eclipse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple POV's. Can you guys keep up? Comment if you could but this is the last book for SEASON 1. I love you guys and i'm so glad that you guys were with me the whole time. LOVE YOU ALL!!
> 
> This computer deleted this chapter so this is try 2.

Jesse's POV

I was downstairs with my brother and Emma. Michel hasn't come down yet and i was getting quit worried. I tried texting him multiple times but he didn't answer. I was getting worried at this point. I didn't know if he's ok or i had to go rescue him. For a teenager who is about to get married, i don't want to be so stressed out. I looked at my brother and Emma, who gave me a smile. "He will be ok j. You just have to think positive" My brother told me as my phone started ringing. "Who's calling" "michel" "finally, he was starting to give u a heart attack" I looked at him and then i answered. I was so worried that the principal got him. Then after that long phone call i looked at everyone. "We have to go now. The principal is about to attack" I said with fear. We were then transported to the school. With only one thing keeping me going. Save my Loved one. 

 

Michel's POV

I was getting ready for the dance that was tonight. I had my hair spiked up, dots around my left eye going white to blue. I was wearing a blue shirt and black pants, and black boots. I was getting ready to go downstairs but got knocked out. 

3 hours later. 

I woke up and i was looking around but i didn't know where i was. I looked behind me and my arms were tied behind me with the rope attacked to the ceiling, which was attacked to the ropes on my hands. My feet were tied together. I continued looking when i saw a shadow appear. I looked to my left and the principal was right there. "Finally awake. How was your nap" "what do you want from me" "your friends powers" "you're not getting jake's powers. I don't understand what you want from us. We did nothing to you" "you are going to give me what i want. I already called your bae. He should be here any minute now" "why did you call him" "silence. You talk way to much" Then she casted a spell and i tried talking but couldn't. I looked at her and then i saw the front door open. I wanted to yell but couldn't. Jesse, jake, and Emma came up to us. "It's time" "no, it's not time" She casted another spell and it cause my fiances brother to go near the principal. She had Mike with her and she made Mike hold her hand while the principal held my friends hands. She then started a spell. "From West to East, and South to North, I take your powers, forever hence forth" Then there was a barrier around them and i waited for a long time until jesse, Nick and Emma came to untie me. "What do we do" I asked. Looking at the barrier. 

jake's POV

The barrier around formed and i felt a lot of my strength go and i knew it was from my powers being taken. I saw hex and star come and landed in front of michel and Emma. I heard them say something but i couldn't make out the words. Then they used the books to break the barrier. Me and Mike both fell because we didn't have that much power in us. Nick and Jesse both came to us and helped us up. We went to go hid and mike tried to use his power to freeze the principal but he couldn't. As soon as my brother casted a spell at michel, he came running to us. He hugged my brother and i smiled. "I'm so glad you guys are ok" They shared a kiss and we just did a high-5. "Guys, we have to do a spell. The same one i did when this happened. I know that your spent because you don't have your powers. But trust me. Ok" We all nodded and we stayed where we were. "She's been here longer than she should, so send the principal away for good" We did a spell and we kept it going until the principal left and then we all were transported back to the gym where me and Mike both sat down for we could regenerate. Michel went up to the stage and brought my brother with him. He sang a song and i had a tad bit of my powers left so i did this. "To bring some fun to this song, let rain fall" I casted the spell and Lily came up to me. "You shouldn't have done that" "why. It's something to make this interesting" "well, your to weak to be casting spells for now on. Give yourself a week of rest, i'll make sure the teachers know that jesse will be out taking care of you" I nodded and jesse looked at me and waved. I waved back and after the song, they did a kiss and everyone yelled and i smiled. 

 

Nick's POV

I went over to my little brother right when the song ended. I sat down next to him, holding his hand. "How are you felling" I asked, being very gentle. "Tired, weak. I just want to go home" "we will right when the dance ends which will be in" I paused looking at the time. It was 6:45 pm. "15 minutes. We won't go back to the academy just yet. We are going to make sure you stay home and rest" "thank you" I nodded and we shared a hug. I looked at jake who looked a bit zoned out. I said his name multiple times when he looked at me. "Yeah" He said and looked at me. "You alright" "yeah. I'm fine" Then everyone started dancing while michel and jesse came up to us. "That was an amazing performance" "yeah, but why are we soking wet" "i made a little rain storm while you were performing" Then Mike looked at me. "Can we please go home" I saw tears form in his eyes. I have never saw him cry before. "Yeah. Sure" Then i got up and i helped mike up. We went outside and went home. 

Emma's POV

I hugged the brothers and Michel. "Thank you so much for helping us" Michel said. "Your welcome. But my time has come to an end. I need to head out" Then i saw something on the youngest's arm. "Star shaped birthmark. Jake, your brother is the chosen one" "how do you know" "there's a star shaped birthmark on his wrist" We looked at it. "You have to make sure you make the right decisions. I didn't make the best decisions when i was the chosen one. I won't get into any details. But take care. Get better. I'll check up on you every once and a while" "thank you again" I nodded and i teleported back to the academy where i appeared in their mom's office. "How was it" "jake needs to rest, he probably lost his powers. They will come back eventually" "how's he acting" "he's just very tired and pale. He will get better in time" She nodded. "How were they" "they were so sweet. They were supportive, they helped each other and jesse, he has a fiance" "he's 16. He shouldn't yet" "they wanted to get married, so let them. They aren't planning to get married yet. Well they have their suits, the place they want to get married at, and for their honeymoon" "then they should be ready in a few months" "yes. But don't worry.  
They both will be just fine"

Mike's POV

I was laying in bed, Nick was beside me, talking. I didn't hear what he was saying. A few words i did hear but all i was thinking about was what happened just a few hours ago. Nick looked at me and started waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped back to reality. "You alright. You zoned out" "yeah, i'm fine. Just thinking" "of what happened at the theater" "yeah" "look at me" I did and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "You are going to get over this very soon ok. I will be there to help you. Ok" I nodded and zoned out again. I ended up falling asleep.


End file.
